janelles_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Janelle's Survivor: Maldives
Survivor: Maldives 'is the first season of Janelle's Survivor Series. Season summary The sixteen new castaways arrived at the Maldives in the fresh island of Gulhi, located in the capital of the Maldive Islands, Malé. The group of contestants were split into two tribes and were sent to their camps, Banyan and Keredu, being warned that the first Tribal Immunity Challenge will be taking place on the beach in just under twenty-four hours. Banyan was the first tribe to go to Tribal Council after the "Pass The Torch" competition. Ty then became the first contestant to be voted out in both the season and the series. This had Banyan gain confidence leading Keredu to the second Tribal Council, however a not-so-strong Banyan failed the next three Immunity challenges causing AJ, Aimee and Em to be picked off one-by-one. In the final Immunity challenge Keredu took the decision to forfeit the challenge. In doing so, Banyan were free from Tribal Council and Keredu went to Tribal for their second time. After Keredu went to their second Tribal Council and voted out Maks, the two tribes were hit with the news that two were to become one, both merging into Manta. Contestants } | style="text-align:left;"|'Ty F. 16, Orange | | style="color:black;background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |8 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Michael B.' 16, TV Star | | style="color:black;background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |7 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'AJ F.' 13, Red | | style="color:black;background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |6 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Aimee K.' 17, Yellow | | style="color:black;background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |5 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Em J.' 16, Brown | | style="color:black;background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |3 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Maks P.' 16, Orange | | style="color:black;background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |5 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Missy A.' 16, Yellow | | | |6 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Alan D.' 14, Brown | | | |8 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Andrea I.' 17, Orange | | | |8 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Dan B.' 14, Orange | | | |7 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Joe H.' 17, Sky Blue | | | |10 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Brendon L.' 17, Dark Green | | | |1 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Christian H.' 14, Brown | | | |2 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Josh G.' 17, Orange | | | |1 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Ranz T.' 14, Red | | | |4 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Thomas S.' 18, Yellow | | | |0 |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Four additional votes were cast against Missy during a tie-breaker vote. Three additional votes were cast against Joe during a tie-breaker vote. Thomas played the Hidden Immunity Idol in Episode 12, therefore one vote cast against him did not count. The Game In the case of multiple tribes or castaways who win immunity, they are listed in order of finish, or alphabetically where it was a team effort; where one castaway won and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. Keredu forfeited the challenge. The Immunity challenge was completed in pairs, therefore there were two Immunity winners: Alan and Christian. Due to the tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Episode summaries Episode 1: "A Force To Be Reckoned With" *'Immunity Challenge:' Pass The Torch – Players had to pass a torch to their fellow tribemates, and the first tribe to have passed the torch around the whole tribe and successfully light it on the fire win. Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: '''TBA Episode 2: "All Allies And All Enemies" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Turf Wars – There were eight territories. The players had to claim these territories for their tribe in order to gain a certain amount of points. The eight territories closed one by one at random intervals. The tribe with the most points when all eight territories have closed, win immunity. Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 3: "Change The Currents" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Matchmaker – The tribes had to work together to find tiles that matched each other on a life-size board. The first tribe to match four pairs won immunity. Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 4: "Powerhouse Competitors" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Slide To Victory – There were three puzzles. Three members of each tribe had to step forward and complete a puzzle. At the end of the challenge, the total times were calculated and the tribe with the least time overall did not go to Tribal Council. Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 5: "My Tribe Sucks" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Equaliser – The two tribes competed directly against each other in a speed challenge. They were asked simple Survivor trivia and the first tribe to answer correctly won a point for their team, deducting a point from the other team. Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 6: "I Trust My Allies" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Sled Run – Contestants had to pull boxes on a sled which contained a letter to a quote - The first tribe to figure out the quote along with who said it won the final Immunity challenge. (Forfeited by Keredu) Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 7: "They're Just My Dolls" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Raise The Flag – The newly merged tribe were paired up to create a flag for 'Manta', which had to include elements such as the tribe name, color, logo and contestants. The submissions were judged by eight tengagers and the flag with the most points won. Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 8: "Matter Of Seconds" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Dodge The Bullet – Each person had the chance of being the "gunman". On signal, the contestants had to successfully jump before the gunman fired. Everyone who jumped before the gun was fired won a point. If the gunman fired before anyone jumped, he/she won the point. The one with the most points at the end of the challenge won immunity. Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 9: "I Don't Follow Your Commands!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Checkmate – Contestants had to move across a Chess board moving like a knight in an L shape. Each time they moved off a square the square they moved from is removed from the board completely and cannot be used for the remainder of the game. The last one standing won immunity. Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 10: "I'm Not Holding Any Grudges" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Scramblicious – The contestants had to successfully unscramble seven words which relate to the Maldive islands the quickest in order to bag themselves immunity. Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 11: "Positives And Negatives" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Survivor Blackjack – The players were given 200 coins and faced five stations. They had to bet on which station contained the idol. If they bet correctly on which station the idol was hiding they would double their coins. Failure meant losing the amount of coins they bet. Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 12: "A Hard Situation" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Survivor Trends – The most trended player in a blog in the 24-hour time limit won immunity and a guarenteed place in the Finale. Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: '''TBA Voting history Due to the tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Joe and Missy were not eligible to vote in the tiebreaker vote. Christian and Ranz were not eligible to vote in the tiebreaker vote. Tribes The two tribes colors represented the Maldivian National Emblem, which featured two criss-crossing National flags consisting of the colors Red and Green and a green Palm Tree. Banyan Banyan was one of the two original tribes, and the name of a popular resort in the Maldives as well as being named after the national tree of India. The eight tribe members Aimee, AJ, Alan, Andrea, Dan, Em, Joe and Ty carried the tribe-buff color Red. Banyan were the first tribe to head to Tribal, with the tribe blaming Ty for their failure. Ultimately, Ty became the first contestant voted out in Banyan, the season, and the entire series. Banyan went to tribal four times, three times consecutively over the period of the pre-merge 'semester' before merging with Keredu on Day 7. Eliminated contestants from Banyan included Ty, AJ, Aimee and Em, who placed 16th, 14th, 13th and 12th respectively. Keredu Keredu was one of the two original tribes, and alike with Banyan, was also named after a resort in the Maldives region. The eight tribe members Brendon, Christian, Josh, Maks, Michael, Missy, Ranz and Thomas carried the tribe-buff color Green. They first went to Tribal in Episode 2, where Michael was voted out of the tribe by a unanimous 7-1 vote. Keredu went to tribal only twice before merging with Banyan on Day 7. Eliminated contestants from Keredu included Michael and Maks, who placed 15th and 11th respectively. The tribe went into the merge with the majority of the mergers on their tribe. Manta Manta was the merged tribe name of both Banyan and Keredu, named after the 'Manta Ray', a common type of Stingray in the Maldive islands. The ten tribe members Alan, Andrea, Brendon, Christian, Dan, Joe, Josh, Missy, Ranz and Thomas carried the tribe-buff color Gold. After a large breakout between Joe from Banyan and Missy from Keredu at the first Tribal Council, several Keredu members flipped and there was a tie. In the second vote, Keredu, although in the majority, lost their member and Missy became the first to be voted off the merged tribe. Twists Hidden Immunity Idols This season there were no major twists, except the introduction of Hidden Immunity Idols. These idols can be found by tribemates after each day is over between 11:59 and 12:01 CST. If the player searches for the correct item, they earn a clue towards the Immunity Idol, which could be anything from a riddle, to a trivia question, to a hunt. Returning castaways So far, no players from Maldives have returned for any other season.